


Spanyol dan Italia Selatan

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Pagi hari. Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan masalah sederhana seputar tomat; dan entah kenapa berakhir di ranjang begini. Pria Spanyol yang terlalu bejat; atau Lovino yang memang terlalu mudah terbuai dengan ciuman singkat di waktu pagi?





	Spanyol dan Italia Selatan

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [26/06] - 11.09 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain  
> Lovino Vargas as South Italy

Deru napas yang bergema tepat di ujung telinga membuat pria _Spaniard_ itu bergerak resah. Satu gerakan lurus dari puncak dada menuju pusat perut; tergelitik, dan seorang sulung Vargas menggemakan namanya kemudian. Guratan penuh kekhawatiran dari pria di atas menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Antonio memandangnya penuh khawatir sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka tali pinggang si pemuda resesif.

“Lovino— kau .... maksudku—” ada nada kekhawatiran di sana, bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur. Rasanya idiot jika harus meminta izin memenetrasi tubuh seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah jelas memberi kesempatan menyentuh tubuhnya; tapi Antonio (entah kenapa) merasa perlu melakukannya. Jawabannya berupa Lovino yang kemudian menendang perutnya hingga tersungkur jatuh.

“ _Hngg_! Kenapa kau berhenti— _idiooot_!” itu jelas teriakan kesal dari Lovino yang posisinya sudah bertelanjang dada. Tak bisakah Antonio melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena pelu itu? Pria Spanyol itu tertawa sumringah, merasa bodoh. Seharusnya dia memang melanjutkan kegiatan tanpa memikirkan apapun— lagipula terlihat jelas Lovino juga sudah memasrahkan diri.

Pagi hari. Awalnya mereka hanya membicarakan masalah sederhana seputar tomat; dan entah kenapa berakhir di ranjang begini. Pria Spanyol yang terlalu bejat; atau Lovino yang memang terlalu mudah terbuai dengan ciuman singkat di waktu pagi? Tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas, tanpa berkata Antonio meraih tubuh dengan warna kulit senada dengannya ke dalam dekapan. Jilatan menuju leher yang kemudian turun melintasi belikat dan beralih ke dada. Hisapan kuat seperti seorang bayi menyusu induk. Lovino sukses dibuat menggelinjang dan menjambak rambutnya. Rasa panas yang berpusat di selangkangan memaksa Lovino mandiri membuka celananya. Antonio menegup ludah sembari tertawa jenaka.

“Kau tidak puas dengan yang semalam, ya?”

“Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan … _AHH_!”

Baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan seisi rumah pria Spanyol itu sudah dipenuhi desahan seksi. Beberapa menit kemudian Lovino terkapar di ranjang dengan beronde-ronde adegan dan Antonio yang masih setia memeluk tubuhnya.


End file.
